Sara e Billy, uma noite para mudar a vida
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: Sara sai com o pessoal do Lab para se divertir e encontra muito mais do que diversão.


**Título:** "Sara e Billy, uma noite para mudar a vida"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Sara/Billy

**Resumo:** O pessoal do Lab resolve sair para se divertir e Sara encontra muito mais do que diversão.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus, só o personagem Billy.

Mafê, obrigada por dar o pontapé inicial desse romance. :)

* * *

Depois de uma noite se divertindo com o pessoal do lab num bar onde tinha até dançado no balcão, Sara tinha conhecido um médico lindo, chamado Billy. Nossa, ele era fantástico, lindo, moreno, alto, forte, o cara perfeito para um noite maravilhosa terminar perfeita.

Ela se despediu do pessoal e foi embora com Billy. Ela ia deixar rolar, afinal, ela já estava cansada de correr atrás do cara errado.

_Sara, algum problema se formos para a minha casa?_

_Claro que não._

Sara estava decidida, ia ser desse jeito, essa era a nova Sara, decidida e sem arrependimentos.

Chegando na casa dele, Sara fica encantada pelo jeito que ele a estava tratando. Era assim que ela merecia ser tratada e não como Grissom a tratava, mas aquela noite não era sobre Grissom, e sim sobre Billy.

_Estou perdido no seu sorriso, você me deixou louco quando te vi lá no balcão, mas achei que você estive acompanhada do seu amigo de cabelo arrepiado._

_Não, ele é um amigo lá do lab, assim como todos os outros._

Ao terminar de falar Sara se aproximou dele e finalmente eles se beijaram. E que beijo, molhado, na medida certa, nem mt rápido nem mt devagar, Billy explorava sua boca como ninguém nunca havia explorado. Os beijos foram ficando mais quentes e Sara só sentia as mãos de Billy percorrendo suas costas, mexendo em seus cabelos, ela estava realmente ficando excitada.

_Vamos lá para cima no meu quarto, você é muito especial para ficar aqui na sala._

_Você é quem manda._

Billy puxou Sara pela mão e eles subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto dele. O quarto era enorme assim como a cama. Billy não perdeu tempo e puxou Sara para perto e começou uma nova sessão de beijos e carícias, que estavam ficando muito mais quentes. Sara podia sentir que Billy também estava excitado.

Eles caíram na cama e começaram a se acariciar, e foram tirando as roupas um do outro. Quando Sara percebeu, ela já estava nua, com aquele homem maravilhoso por cima dela. Ele começou a beijar e morder seu pescoço, e conforme ele fazia isso ela gemia baixinho.

E quanto mais ela gemia baixinho, mais ele ia descendo e beijando seu corpo, logo ele estava acariciando um seio e beijando outro.

_Nossa que delícia, essa noite eu vou lembrar para sempre_

E ele continuava a explorar o corpo dela, agora ele beijava sua barriga, fazendo que ela se arrepiasse.

_É assim que eu quero te ver, arrepiada... Assim sei que você está gostando de tudo e não preciso parar._

E os beijos foram descendo e chegaram em suas coxas, que estavam quentes, esperando por ele.

_Suas pernas são perfeitas, você é perfeita, gostosa, excitante, um verdadeiro tesão. Estou perdendo o controle._

_Eu também estou perdendo meu controle e isso é culpa sua Billy._

Logo depois Billy começa a beijar o interior da coxa de Sara e logo está no meio de suas pernas, ela tenta se segurar, mas não consegue e solta um gemido de prazer.

_Jeez, Billy, isso é muito gostoso, não pára não..._

E logo depois de falar isso, Sara goza deliciosamente.

_Era isso que eu queria Sara, você gozando desse jeito. Só pra mim._

E Billy começa a subir beijando a barriga dela, e chega em sua boca. Eles trocam mais um beijo delicioso e Sara resolve agir. Ela vira bem rápido e fica por cima dela, olhando bem nos seus olhos cor de mel.

_Acho bom você se preparar... Eu vou ser muito má._

_É assim que eu gosto, meninas más..._

E ela retribui os carinhos, mordidinhas na orelha, lambidinhas no pescoço, mordidas mais fortes no tórax, que fazem ele gemer.

Aquela barriguinha definida a deixava louca. A mão dela corria por todo corpo dele. Ela foi descendo e lambendo sua barriga, ela apertava suas pernas, suas coxas. Sara começa a beijar bem devagar e isso deixa Billy louco de tesão. Ela começa a aumentar os movimentos e ele geme.

_Sara, pára por favor, eu vou perder o controle, você faz muito gostoso, que delícia. Deus, eu vou gozar..._

Sara então pára e faz uma cara bem safada, morde o lábio e pisca para Billy, que está com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ele a puxa e agarra seus cabelos e a beija loucamente, ele vira e fica por cima dela e a cobre de beijos. Ele sai da cama e vai buscar a camisinha. Ela puxa da mão dele e coloca com carinho deixando ele com mais tesão ainda.

Depois disso ela se deita e faz outra vez a carinha de safada, ele não resite e deita por cima e desse jeito louco eles fazem amor perfeitamente, nem parecia que era a 1ª vez deles juntos. É um sexo gostoso, existe uma cumplicidade enorme entre eles.

E eles fazem amor a noite toda, e quase amanhecendo eles adormecem abraçados como se fossem namorados.

_Sara, eu quero ter você comigo por muito tempo..._

_Eu também quero ter você Billy._

Fim.


End file.
